1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging material, and in particular to a package cushioning material for liquid crystal glass.
2. the Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which puts various components, including a liquid crystal glass, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass, after being manufactured, is packaged in a package box that is filled with cushioning materials and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. The purposes of the cushioning materials are to prevent mechanical damage caused by external forces from occurring on the liquid crystal glass in transportation processes including loading and unloading and shipping. Package cushioning materials are generally of two types, including plastic cushioning material and paper cushioning material. Air sacks are a novel material for serving as package cushioning materials for liquid crystal glass and are each composed of two layers of plastic films between which air is filled to make a package cushioning material that is of excellent elasticity.
However, in using air sacks directly as a package cushioning material for liquid crystal glass, as shown in FIG. 1, the four corners 302 of a piece of liquid crystal glass 300 are positioned directly on the air sacks 100. During loading/unloading and shipping of the liquid crystal glass 300, due to shaking and vibration caused by external forces, the corners 302 may scratch and break the air sacks 100, making the air sacks 100 losing the capability of cushioning and eventually leading to damage of the liquid crystal glass 300.